


Angelic Descent

by Xhuuya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Angela, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira O'Deorain, sassy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhuuya/pseuds/Xhuuya
Summary: Angela can act like all the late nights and early mornings spent in Moira's bed are mistakes, but she would never say it.





	Angelic Descent

**Author's Note:**

> **Read the tags. Don't post hateful comments. Thanks.
> 
> Something I've been poking at for a while and decided to just put out there. I had grand schemes for it being longer than this, but I really just can't find my motivation to write at all lately. Maybe I'll add chapters to it later if it strikes me to write more.

_How did she always end up here?_

Angela kneels above and shivers when Moira’s tongue flattens against her clit. She hunches forward, breath escaping in a huff, bracing against the headboard above, arms shaking, trembling. “ _Scheiße_.”

She drags her nails down the wood until her pale fingers find better purchase, fisting fiery hair, delighting in the groan that vibrates between her legs. “Look at me.”

 _Gods_. She despises the sensuality in those dual-colored eyes, despises the lidded gaze with that smug grin, despises the display of dominance from beneath her. _It’s so fucking attractive, it’s infuriating._

Moira drags the barbell in her tongue around Angela’s clit in slow, agonizingly patient circles. Angela directs her with a firm yank to her hair, thighs tense against her cheeks, eyes blazing in the low light when she looks down at her.

Moira sinks her nails into Angela’s thighs—amused with her pseudo-anger even as her body shudders all around her—before her tongue circles and plunges into her heat, drawing out a heady, pleased whine.

“Oh, _Angel_.” Moira curls her tongue, lapping at liquid heat, pausing only to breathe against Angela’s clit. “You’re so delightful when you come undone for me.”

Angela leans her weight back, trailing her fingertips over Moira’s hips, half-exposed by a low waistline, and licks her lips as she dips beneath the fabric to drag her nails along her thighs.

“Don’t...stop.” It is a weak attempt at a command as her voice is more breathless than she expected, a husky whisper at best. She arches her back, sighing as her fingers slide between her own slick lips to spread them, presenting her dripping cunt to Moira like a prize that will speak for itself. “You’re always such a greedy bitch...no...reason to stop now.”

Moira’s growl vibrates through her chest. She leans up on her elbows, bracing herself by digging her fingers into Angela’s ass, and pulls her down to grind against her. Her tongue flicks against Angela’s clit again before she wraps her lips around her, sucking hard and savoring her taste.

“That’s a good girl. Enjoying how wet you make me?” Angela’s growling moan shifts to a sibilant hiss of pleasure as Moira’s eager nails carve angry red lines up around her hips and back down her thighs in response.

The taste of the good doctor slick against her lips and smearing her chin does nothing to alleviate the infernal pulse of Moira’s desire, not to mention her growling praise in that way that has just a slight edge of provocation. “Touch me, _you fucking tease_.”

“Such a filthy mouth.” Angela’s fingers ghost over Moira’s hip again before gently pushing lower, through ginger curls, feather light touches teasing over her length. “How about you focus on using it on me.”

“Is that the only thing you’d like me to use—“

“Shut _up_.” Angela forces Moira’s face against her heat, smirking when she feels Moira lift her hips and throb between her fingers.

Angela’s victorious smirk wavers as Moira resumes her languid pace, thrusting her hips up between her fingers in time with the movements of her tongue. Moira muffles her moans with curses in short, huffed breaths, warm against Angela’s thighs.

Angela squeezes and twists her wrist, dragging her thumb along the underside of Moira’s cock. “ _Du bist mein Schlampe_.”

Moira sighs, barely dragging the tip of her tongue over Angela as she leans her head back, rolling her hips to encourage a faster pace.

“ _Sag mir_.” Angela draws circles against Moira’s tip, swirling the pre already drooling there around the head, slowly, slowly.

Moira grins up at her, dragging her nails around the outside of Angela’s thighs and back up over her hips. “ _Nein_.”

“It wasn’t a question.” Angela delights in the strangled yelp Moira produces when she squeezes again, giving a firm stroke over her length until she can feel the slick pre coating her fingers.

“You know my German is terrible,” Moira huffs, finally breaking her smug demeanor when she gasps again, pulling on Angela’s hips to try and encourage her. “Angel, _please_.”

“ _Patience_.” Angela releases her and drags her nails back up Moira’s chest, pressing two fingers into her mouth before she can protest her sudden absence, holding her tongue down to stop the inevitable snarky comment. “I’m going to relish in this taste, but I know how you love to be first.”

Moira pushes her tongue between her fingers, rolling it between them the same way she explored her greedy cunt, looking up at her with lidded eyes, pupils blown so wide they must appear almost black now.

Angela shifts back a bit and pulls her fingers out of Moira’s mouth with a lewd pop. She drags her tongue over the finger she places against her lips. “Will you be a good girl?”

Moira watches the motion of Angela’s tongue, desire making her mouth go dry, and nods.

Her response must not be adequate enough though because Angela drags her fingers through the glistening mess on Moira’s face and pushes against her bottom lip, slowly sliding them in and out over her tongue so she can taste more.

“I want to hear you say it.” Angela slows, watching Moira slacken her jaw to better enjoy the motion. The mewling sound Moira makes as she eagerly licks makes the heat between Angela’s legs feel molten and she mirrors the pace over Moira’s tongue with her other hand to ease the ache of her swollen clit. Her voice is a lustful growl, “Tell me, _mein Teufel_.”

Moira fights the desire to squirm beneath her—Angela calls her a devil, but she’s the one that acts that way—the throbbing pulse in her cock from watching Angela pleasure herself inches from her face impossible to ignore. “You know I will be more than good, _Aingeal_.”

“I do know, actually, but that’s not what I asked.” Angela takes both hands away and makes a motion like she’s going to get up, promptly halted by Moira’s hands grasping at her hips again. She makes a _tsk_ noise and lifts them up and off, soothing the worried look that briefly dances over Moira’s features with a quick, gentle kiss. “If you’re going to be a brat, then you need to be punished.”

Angela turns, laying across Moira with her breasts flush to her abdomen, hooking her fingers beneath her briefs, raking her nails over hips and thighs as she slowly pulls them down. Moira’s cock springs free of the restrictive material, arching against her stomach, and Angela swallows another low and lustful growl in her throat. She trails kisses down Moira’s thighs, deliberately teasing nips and licks close to her throbbing. “You wicked thing,” she husks against her skin, dragging her tongue against the sharp curve of hip, “you’re so hard for me already.”

Moira’s gasp as Angela’s lips press against her length interrupts any thought of responding beyond the slight tilt of her hips, seeking those lips scorching over her. Her back arches, pressing her breasts into Angela’s abdomen as the electric feel jolts through her core, Angela’s soft lips sliding so slowly to her base in one fluid motion.

“And you’re positively dripping, my love.” Moira groans, barely managing the words as she forces her hips back down, trying to regain some control. She braces herself by digging her nails into the back of the thighs to each side of her again, spreading Angela’s lips to expose her greedy, glistening cunt. She knows exactly how to get her pet to mewl for her.

The first pass of Moira’s tongue from this angle, a blessedly cool contrast to her molten heat, forces Angela’s flushed face flat against her thighs where she tries to stifle her whine. The pressure building from the prior attention has her so close to the edge already, and god Moira was good with her tongue. She rolls her hips, desperate to feel every bit of that eager tongue press against her as she rides her face like an insatiable animal. “Please, Moira. Please—god.”

“So _eager_.” Moira strokes against Angela’s swollen clit with the tip of two fingers as she breathes against her. The comment sounds like it could be directed at either of them.

Angela rakes her nails over Moira’s thighs and is satisfied with the gasp she feels against her slick heat. “ _Fuck me_ , Moira.”

Moira responds with another growl, pressing her lips to Angela’s swollen clit as she easily slips her two fingers into slick heat, curling them down while her thumb rubs tight circles with her tongue.

Angela has to swallow a yelp when Moira’s free hand smacks against her ass, and she can still feel the blush spread over her face at how much she enjoys it. When she does it against the other cheek, she muffles her cry by taking Moira into her mouth again, letting the sounds of her pleasure instead vibrate against her twitching cock.

The heat in her stinging palm fades as Moira massages Angela’s ass, enjoying drawing out her doctor’s pleasure in a way that she knew she would get scolded for later—as if she didn’t enjoy it every time. The pressure building between her own legs motivates her, adjusting her fingers to stroke the spot she knows makes Angela come undone, and the resounding moans against her cock make it all the more worth the wait.

“Cum for me, angel,” Moira pants as her fingers continue their relentless pace, tongue lapping every drop of Angela’s desire. “I want to feel you drip down my face. Make a mess of me.”

Angela whimpers, thighs shaking as her pressure builds to breaking. She drags her tongue along the underside of Moira’s cock as she sighs in pleasure, for a moment enjoying the way her body relaxes into the waves of pleasure thrumming through her, enjoying the way Moira cares for her beyond her climax, enjoying the intimate things they aren’t supposed to share.

 _However_.

Her fingers grip the base of Moira’s cock, squeezing as she strokes from base to tip even as her tongue continues to tease. The pulse beneath her fingers tells her all she needs to know about how close Moira is, and she breathes another sigh over her leaking tip, eager for the taste, but not so eager as to not continue edging her. “Do you want to cum as well, _Teufel_?”

Moira’s mental answer is _you know damn well I do, damn it_ , but what she can actually manage with those dexterous fingers working her length isn’t much more than a strangled noise of affirmation. She moves her hands to fist the sheets, trying to restrain herself from blatantly moaning as her hips lift eagerly, chasing the contact and her climax.

“ _Aingeal_.” Moira’s breathless moan barely makes it past her lips, the warning lost in the jerks of her hips, lost in the way she lifts a hand to her mouth to bite the side of her thumb and swallow any more sounds.

Angela groans as Moira coats her tongue in warmth, hands working until she feels her soften somewhat in her grip. She leans up on an elbow, swallows, and runs her finger along her lips. “You and I both know,” she waits until she can sense those lidded eyes gazing down at her to suck it clean, “I’m far from done with you.”

Moira pushes sweat-soaked hair from her face, grinning as she continues to catch her breath. “I would hope so.”

Angela shifts back around, laying against Moira’s side and pressing lazy kisses against her jaw. “Don’t you think we abuse our nanite regeneration to some degree?”

“Mm.” Moira catches her jaw between her fingers, drawing her into a slow, heated kiss. “Possibly, but I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“You’re insufferable.” Angela nips Moira’s lip and laughs.

“You started it.” Moira pulls her back, tracing her tongue over her lip and she threads her fingers through golden curls that glisten in the moonlight.

“And I intend to finish it as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let my know if my German is off too, google-fu and all that isn't always reliable.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and kudos are appreciated (always works to motivate me at least a little tbh)


End file.
